


Danny Avidan x Reader: Booty-Chokers

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, bullying???, carelessness, dan helps reader realise reality, fashion - Freeform, kinda??, skinny jeans, wtvr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: Out of fashion, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, Dan talked about skinny jeans, like, ONE TIME, and this happened. xoxo

That boy, in the back of the class, was wearing Grade-A, totally legitimate booty-chokers. And you only knew because everyone in class was yelling, “Look at Danny with the booty-chokers over there!”  
Danny was mostly a nice guy, and you didn’t judge many people for their attire, but man, were his jeans tight. And not, “Oh, they’re just hugging my legs a little,” jeans. They were full on, skinny-as-hell jeans. Hugged his ankles and, what people usually noticed, his ass. And they were definitely not what anyone else was wearing.  
You decided, one day, to try them. So you went to the store and bought a pair. Black with faded rips. The lady behind the counter gave you a strange look, but you ignored it and went home with them, and then tried them on.  
They certainly did ‘choke’ your ‘booty.’ But they didn’t feel as uncomfortable as Dan made them look. So you wore them to school the next day.  
“Hey, (YN)’s got the booty-chokers, too!” someone yelled when you sat down in class. “Check it, man!” A few eyes turned to you and you slumped down. Maybe you shouldn’t have worn these. It was clearly obvious they drew a lot of unwanted attention.  
“Danny!” someone else called when said boy walked through the door. “Check it out, you’ve got a booty-choker friend!” Danny’s eyes, behind his glasses, fell onto you, and then your jeans. He widened his eyes very slightly, then sighed and sat down. In reality, you hoped he didn’t look. This had to be far more embarrassing than that time you forgot to put on a belt and your jeans fell down. These jeans couldn’t fall down if they tried.  
Throughout class, people simply gossiped, mostly about you and Danny and your newfound love for booty-chokers. They said you and he should become best friends and go shopping for more. Of course, Danny ignored them. He must’ve heard it constantly. You, however, were not used to it at all. And you decided, right then, that you’d have to give him a piece of your mind. For...some reason. Wasn’t this fashion thing his fault?  
“Hey, Danny, don’t forget your club meeting today!” someone said.  
“For...what?” he asked.  
“The Booty-Choker Club!” A howl of laughter ran through the group of kids. “You finally got a new member!” You rubbed your eyes and picked up your books, hoping to get home and take the damn jeans off. You still weren’t used to them or their effect on your life, and maybe when you came back with normal jeans, they’d forget all about your little fashion adventure.  
“Hey, (YN),” a voice said, and you turned. Danny was walking towards you.  
“What?” you asked harshly. He sucked in breath.  
“Um... I’m sorry. Y’know, for...getting so much crap from people. ‘Cause of me, I mean. I... They wouldn’t make fun of you if I didn’t wear this stuff.” He chuckled nervously, probably hoping he wasn’t going to get yelled at by you.  
“It’s just...,” you said, walking out of the classroom, him following. “I mean, why do you wear this stuff anyways.”  
“Well, it’s usually cheaper than most.”  
“Yeah, well, why don’t you save to buy normal jeans? I mean, you could always get some for Christmas or something.” He shrugged.  
“I don’t know. I feel like I be totally duping my mom into thinking that I actually cared what people think. I mean, I really don’t care about what they say.” You sighed and got to your locker, opening it and switching books.  
“Well, that’s a far reach, Danny. How can you not listen to anything?”  
“‘Cause none of that shit matters, I guess. Can you imagine what my life would be like if I just went and did what kids thought I should do and be? Completely dumb?”  
“Oh, so if I went and changed my clothes so I wouldn’t get majorly screwed, I’m dumb?” You slammed your locker. “You don’t know the first thing about high school, do you?” You strode off, people laughing in your direction.  
You went through your next class completely miserable. You honestly hated the choice you made to buy the damn booty-chokers. It was a dumb decision. Even if you...kind of did like wearing them.  
When you got to your locker again, there was a note that fell out.  
“I might not know anything about high school,” it read, “but I do know that when I get out of here, it won’t matter what I wear. Maybe you should consider the future instead. Danny.” You crumpled up the note and stuffed it in your pocket. And no matter how much you tried to not believe what was written, it was pretty true to life. And when you turned to see him watching you read his note, you looked away and walked the opposite direction.  
After school, you were waiting for the bus when he tapped you on the shoulder.  
“What?” you asked, turning and immediately sighing when you saw him.  
“You got my note,” he said. You nodded, like it was obvious. “What’d you think?”  
“I think you’re an idiot.” He seemed taken aback by your comment.  
“Okay. Why?” You stepped onto the bus and he followed, yet again, sitting next to you in an empty seat, trying to ignore the shouts at the back of the bus.  
“Because,” you said, “it really does matter what people think.”  
“But-”  
“I care about what I wear.”  
“Yeah, but-” You held up your hand to stop him.  
“I like the booty-chokers. They’re nice.” He looked down at his, then at yours.  
“Um... Yours or mine?”  
“Depends. Yours, right now. Mine, later on. I still can’t get used to the feeling of cloth brushing against my ankles.” He laughed.  
“Oh, don’t worry. It’s like wearing socks. Really loose, hanging socks.” You nudged him with a chuckle.  
Well, if you didn’t think booty-chokers were a good idea before, you thought they were now.


End file.
